


Here in your Arms

by Sonamae



Series: The Divorce [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: But Also Sads, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Rain, Sappy Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes memories are bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here in your Arms

 It’s raining outside in a memory that Charles revisits often, and it’s nothing disastrous either.  Really it’s just a drizzle coming down in waves outside the door as everyone peers out onto the lawn.  Charles is smiling as Raven and Hank put their hands out, laughing and complaining about the cold.  Alex is trying not to bite his lip, the look on his face reminding Charles of just how young he is… or in this case was.  He’s excited, ready to bolt given permission.  The need for it rolls off him in waves, and eventually it makes Charles laugh before he runs out and kicks off his shoes as he stretches his arms in the wind.  
  
 Raven shouts and runs after him, then Alex and Hank.  Erik leans against the door frame, arms crossed and smiling with all his teeth as everyone spins and tosses their heads back toward the sky.  Charles breaths in, eyes closed as he lets the water hit his face.  He reaches out with his thoughts, nudging Erik gently before he turns toward him.  From the look on Erik’s face, he wants nothing more than to join them.  
  
 _‘Come on, no one will say a word.’_ Charles sends, arms open as if ready for a hug.  Erik finally laughs as the rain picks up.  Raven starts splashing in puddles as Erik runs by her, shouting to Hank and Alex.  Erik meets Charles and reaches out, fingers gentle around his wrists as he leans closer.  Their faces are so close, a breath away as they smile through the rain.  Charles can feel Erik’s heartbeat through his fingers, echoing his own as they steal the quickest kiss before spinning away from one another to splash in the grass.  
  
 The group is out until Hank starts sneezing, then Raven shouts and ushers them all inside without another word.  They end up huddled in the study, all wrapped in fluffy towels and cradling cups of tea or cocoa.  Raven has sprawled out across both Hank and Alex’s laps while they watch something on the screen, and it’s sweet.  Charles isn’t paying attention to it though, he’s got his eyes closed as Erik wraps him in a hug and cuddles him close on the couch.  They lay there and enjoy the others conversations, drifting in and out of sleep as the fire behind them crackles.  
  
 Charles feels Erik stoke it with his powers a few times, then he squeezes Charles around the waist.  A question is held in it, so Charles looks up to see Erik nod toward the door.  _‘Do you want to go to bed?’_  
  
 With a smile, Charles leans up and kisses him softly. “I’m fine right here my love.” He whispers. “Are the children awake?”  
  
 “Barely.” Erik mutters back, turning to watch as the three teenagers on the floor all cuddle closer. “We should put them to bed, they’ll be so sore if they sleep on the floor.” Charles just smiles and nudged closer to Erik.  
  
 “We’ll give them a few more minutes.” Because honestly, he was too happy to ruin the moment.  When he snaps out of it, Erik is gone.  Across the yard he can see the man, now Magneto, waiting for him so they can talk.  He misses this man every day, terribly in fact, but there’s nothing he can do.  He’ll always love Erik Lehnsherr, but he’ll never love Magneto.

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by Here In Your Arms by HelloGoodbye. Just something sweet for my best friend.


End file.
